The present invention relates to a gaming system and to a method of gaming.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises at least one wheel provided with a plurality of identifiers equidistantly disposed around the wheel. The wheel is rotatable and game outcomes are determined using a pointer disposed adjacent the periphery of the wheel.
However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.